Rise and Shine
by Chezza
Summary: Just a couple of early morning awakenings….


Title: Rise and Shine!  
  
Author: Chezza  
  
E-mail: cyberchezza@tiscali.co.uk  
  
Status: Complete  
  
Sequel/Series: N/A  
  
Summary: Just a couple of early morning awakenings….  
  
Season: Any  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Category: Fluff  
  
  
  
Characters: Jack O'Neill, Sam Carter.  
  
Pairing: S/J UST  
  
Rating: PG13 for language. Just in case.  
  
Warnings: Language.  
  
File Size: 35 KB (in Word)  
  
Archive: Helio, Gateworld, SJD, jackfic, carterfic, ff.net, my site…. If anyone else wants it, just lemme   
  
know where you're taking it, so I can come visit :)  
  
Disclaimer: Ain't mine! Surprise…. Stargate and it's characters etc, belong to all those folks who   
  
actually make *money* out of them. Any original stuff in there is mine. Tho' sadly, it's unlikely to ever   
  
bring me any cash….  
  
Feel free to borrow any original stuff that may appear, so long as a) you lemme know and b) you bring   
  
anythin/one you use back in one piece at the end of it. As the jackfic saying goes 'ya break him, ya fix   
  
him'.   
  
Authors Notes: Yeah I know, it's been done like, *so* many times before…but this is merely some   
  
S/J fluff written to try and get my muse out of the angsty funk into which she seems to have fallen! If   
  
you don't expect to get anything more than that out of it, then you'll be just fine reading this :)  
  
Any 's's instead of 'z's, extra 'u's and other little quirks of the English language appear courtesy of the   
  
fact that Chezza is British :) "around words" indicates speech, 'around words' indicates thoughts.   
  
As always, thanks go to dragonlady for the beta. Flames will be used to light Teal'c's candles not   
  
like *that*! Get your mind outta the gutter, f'cryin' out loud! whilst flamees (flamers?) will be named   
  
and whumped in my next fic. Constructive feedback and criticism on the other hand, is always   
  
gratefully received and appreciated. Enough rambling! Enjoy folks!  
  
© Chezza, 2003  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
The first thing of which Jack became aware as he gradually regained consciousness, was something   
  
tickling his nose. He twitched his nose trying to make it go away. It didn't. He wiggled his nose from   
  
side to side – something soft brushed against it.   
  
'Hungh? Wassat?'  
  
He frowned. Slowly other sensations percolated their way into his sleep-soaked brain. He was   
  
pressed up against something warm and solid. Actually, his brain supplied as it registered the rise and   
  
fall of gentle breathing, some*one* warm and solid. And soft, it added helpfully a few moments later.   
  
Concentrating a little harder, he recognised the feel of a woman wrapped around him. An arm was   
  
slipped underneath his – which was reciprocating in kind - and draped around his side, lying across   
  
his back. A leg was pushed between his, tangling them together and the solid weight of a person's   
  
head was resting on his shoulder blade.  
  
'Mmm, nice….'  
  
He cuddled a little closer, wrapping his arm more firmly around the lady in question and tracing a lazy   
  
circle over her back. She protested, giving a small shiver and shifted her head down slightly, pushing   
  
her leg further between his and wrapping her foot round the calf of his lower leg.  
  
'P'sessive, huh? Like that…'  
  
He smiled and buried his nose in her hair, breathing the scent of it in deeply.  
  
"Mmm, smells good…like coconut?'  
  
That annoying little voice in the back of his head started calling for his attention, telling him he knew   
  
this scent. That it was wrong for this scenario. He screwed his face up, trying to force his sleep-  
  
fogged brain to think. Didn't *feel* wrong. But….  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
Realisation hit like a bucket of cold water. Jack was suddenly wide awake. His hand stilled on her   
  
back. She muttered something and Jack held his breath.   
  
'Don't wake up! *Please* don't wake up!'  
  
She relaxed and Jack breathed out slowly. He carefully cracked open one eyelid, hoping desperately   
  
that he wasn't going to see what he thought he was going to see. He saw…yellow. Blurry yellow in   
  
fact. Closing his eye, he blinked a couple of times trying to clear his gummed-up vision.   
  
Opening both eyes this time, he looked down and still saw yellow. But this time it registered as blonde   
  
hair. Short blonde hair. Followed by a regulation-issue black t-shirt and oh look, there was his hand,   
  
wrapped around the waist of the person wearing said regulation-issue black t-shirt, and then legs   
  
inside khaki pants, tangled up with another set of legs in khaki pants. His, in fact.  
  
'Crap!'  
  
Raising his head, he looked around and saw the inside of a tent.  
  
'Aw hell…how did this happen?'  
  
His brow furrowed as he tried to remember. They took the last two watches in sequence, so neither of   
  
them would be in the tent with the other at the same time. So why? Oh yeah, that's right. Daniel had   
  
swapped watches with Carter – somethin' 'bout getting an early start….  
  
He scanned the tent, taking in the rumpled but unused sleeping bags. He remembered now. It had   
  
been warm last night and when he got back in the tent after his watch, Carter had been lying on top of   
  
her sleeping bag. After pulling off his boots, he'd done the same.   
  
Jack grimaced. Damn Daniel and his refusal to share tents with anyone other than Teal'c! He did   
  
*not* snore! Neither did Carter, but would Danny-boy believe them? Oh no…and look what happened   
  
because of it!  
  
He sighed in resignation and looked down at his sleeping partner.  
  
'Ooo, she's gonna be pissed when she wakes up….'  
  
Embarrassed? Definitely. Mortified? Probably. Pissed? Hell yeah! Without a doubt….  
  
Jack did not relish the thought.   
  
'Unless…'  
  
A thought occurred to him.  
  
He eased his hand from round her back. No movement. He started to move his top leg back so it was   
  
no longer covering hers. She squirmed slightly. Jack froze. She settled down again. He gingerly   
  
moved again. She growled and rolled further on to him, regaining the space he'd just put between   
  
them.  
  
'Crap.'  
  
He moved again and she moved with him, tightening her hold. Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
'Oy. This possessive thing? So not funny any more Carter….'  
  
He tried to shuffle backward, then stopped as he felt the material of the tent wall against his back.  
  
'Dammit.'  
  
He had nowhere left to go. He looked down at her resignedly. There was nothing else for it. He was   
  
either gonna have to pretend to be asleep until she woke up on her own and extracted herself -not a   
  
good idea since they'd probably have an eager archaeologist bursting in on them fairly shortly - or   
  
wake her up himself. He gave a heavy sigh, hoping it might jolt her awake. No such luck. She didn't   
  
even stir. He glared down at her, frustrated at being put in this position.   
  
'She's gonna be pissed. Worse, she's gonna be pissed at me.'  
  
She had a small smile on her lips as she slept, her face nestled against his chest. His face softened   
  
he couldn't help it. She just looked so…*right*, there.   
  
'Jacky-boy, you are so whipped.'  
  
Ignoring his inner voice, he raised his hand and gently brushed a strand of hair from her face. She   
  
sighed and snuggled closer.  
  
'Okay, gotta stop this right now, could get waay too used to this. Time for plan B.'  
  
Steeling himself for what was to come next, he moved his hand and patted her arm.  
  
"Major!" He hissed.   
  
There was no response.   
  
'Great. Just great….'  
  
He poked her shoulder.  
  
"Carter!"   
  
She grumbled softly in her sleep and moved her hand further round his back, tugging him closer.   
  
'No! Don't do that!'  
  
She buried her face in his chest, unconsciously nuzzling the hollow at the base of his throat. Jack   
  
swallowed.  
  
'Ooo, yeah…okay, do that then….'  
  
She relaxed her grip as she slipped back into deeper sleep, murmuring quietly to herself. Jack   
  
couldn't catch what she was saying. He sighed.  
  
'Dammit. Okay, plan C it is then….'  
  
He placed his hand firmly on her shoulder and shook it.  
  
"Sam!"  
  
She gave a snort.  
  
'Very ladylike, Sam.'  
  
Her head jerked up as she awoke with the start. The top of her head collided with his jaw.   
  
'Ow.'  
  
She went rigid at the contact. Then her hand patted his back lightly, moving around. Jack suppressed   
  
a shiver at the feel of it.   
  
'Yes that's right, Carter. It's another person you're wrapped around. Surprise!'  
  
She started to pull back, her knee coming up between his legs. Jack yelped in sudden panic.  
  
"Carter!"  
  
She froze. Jack held his breath. Then she sighed and relaxed, rocking her head side to side slightly,   
  
on his chest.  
  
'That's right Major, rise and shine, come on now….'  
  
She lifted her head and stared at him bleary-eyed.  
  
"Crap." She muttered.   
  
"*Again?*"  
  
~~~End~~~ 


End file.
